


You Shook Me

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Normal Life, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel doesn't mind, Castiel's Car is Stolen, Dean Feels, Dean Needs to Use His Words, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean to the Rescue, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Have to Know Canon, Enthusiastic Consent, First Meetings, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, So much smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hooks up for the night with a ridiculously hot guy he just helped escape from carjackers. What Dean gets is more than he expected--and maybe even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nod to Led Zeppelin's song of the same name, and kind of a play on words.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Although that was entirely unnecessary I suppose I should thank you.” Cas said sheepishly as the cops were pulling away from the curb. He eyed the man who had helped beat the carjackers off of him, desire curling in with the gratitude. Now that the adrenaline had stopped throbbing in his veins so strongly, he was left terribly glad to be alive, and also, not surprisingly, needing to get off. Being pushed to the edge tended to do that.

“Eh, no big deal. I mean, just helping a bro out.” Dean shrugged.

“A bro?” Cas asked, tone skeptical but also full of amusement. He didn’t know anything about this man, but he could try having a little fun with him, he decided. See if he seemed likely to deck him for it, and decided to drop a come-on in his characteristically foot-in-mouth fashion. Outside his little group of like-minded people, where he knew the language, situations like this tended to be excruciating. Luckily sarcasm was his shield and weapon. And if he was told off, violently or not, it wouldn’t be the first time. Tonight he didn’t think he cared anymore. It really was just one of those nights.

“Uh, another guy?” Dean offered sheepishly.

Now that Dean thought about it, something seemed off when he said the word ‘bro.’ It struck Dean now that Cas was looking at Dean like he was…sizing him up? Except the aggression was of a less violent sort. More like—holy crap. The more Dean saw of him the more he started to think he was fucking gorgeous besides the giant bruise blooming on his eye.

 

“Look, let’s get that cleaned up, yeah? You need me to take you anywhere—“

“No.” The reply came out flippant, not at all like what someone in his situation would sound like, Dean guessed.

“You got anywhere to go?” He asked, mystified.

Cas shrugged. “What do you think? If I did would I be out here at this hour?” He laughed a bit as he spoke, exasperation bleeding into the dry sarcasm that kept him sane at times like this.

“Probably not… Look, I’m not leaving you here, if that’s what you’re saying.”

“Well where else would I go?” He flashed a smile that made Dean go over the moon.

“I, I dunno. You could come home with me.” He paused for a second then nearly choked at what he’d said. “God that sounded horrible. I mean, not in like, a creepy way. More like in a, uh, helping a guy out way.”

“Wherever you have, particularly since you spared me the indignity of asking, would be more than sufficient.” He shrugged at this again, quirking his head. “And by the way, you didn’t come off as creepy at all. I’m not entirely sure I could ever think of someone like you as creepy for an off-hand invitation.” That smile again now. Oh god. Dean was going to have to lock himself away from him just so he could get away from that look, he was ridiculously hot and he could feel the beginnings of an inconvenient boner coming on. He started feverishly thinking of the unsexiest things he could, trying to make it die. Naked old people… Ah, that usually killed it. He chanced a glance back at Cas. Crap. Not cutting it. Roadkill, and its smell. Somehow it still fought to stay. He clenched his fists, breathing deeply as he dredged for something truly abhorrent to make the damn thing die. He settled on Baby crashed.

“Yeah if you need to you’re welcome. I have extra room since my brother moved out…”

“Since you’re inviting me back for the night, one could easily enough, ah, not need a second room.”

“You—you what? Did you just—“

“Did I what?”

“Come on to me?” Dean asked.

 

“What do you think you heard?” He teased.

“You totally just hit on me. I swear—“

“If you wish to leave another bruise for the impertinence you’re welcome to,” Cas shrugged. “At least then they will match.”

“What? No, no, I—I didn’t think you—“

“What, that I didn’t have eyes? You’re obviously ridiculously attractive.”

“Uh…thanks?”

Cas laughed at this.

“Most guys aren’t quite that bold,” Dean said sheepishly, attempting to put back together what little might have remained of his pride. Way to be smooth, he berated himself.

“What else do I have to lose tonight?” Cas replied.

“Your life? I could be some weirdo—”

He chuckled softly. “Well, I suppose there is that. But anything else?”

“Uh…” Dean said blankly.

“Exactly. If you were a serial killer, why would you bother saving me? So if you don’t object, I’d rather like to take my mind off of what’s been going on. Standing out here like an idiot will not get my car or my money back.”

 

“No, you’re right. Come on. You’ll have plenty of room at my place for the night…”

He motioned over his shoulder towards his car where it was parked up the block. Cas nodded, falling in behind him as they walked.

“This way,” Dean said. Cas followed him close behind, his footsteps light on the pavement with an energy Dean didn’t think he’d have himself if his beloved car had been stolen.

He unlocked Baby, noticing Cas’ quiet, “Ah,” of approval. He couldn’t suppress the smile this brought to his face. Someone else appreciated the finer things, apparently.

The driving beat of Led Zeppelin’s You Shook Me started to play when Dean turned on the ignition.

“Left the radio on I guess,” he shrugged.

Cas nodded. “It’s fine. I’m hardly in a position to object, am I?”

“Whatever you say,” Dean returned, resisting the desire to sing along to the music.

Between the song and the guy in the passenger’s seat, Dean had a hard time keeping a straight face. For witnessing grand theft auto, it wasn’t turning out to be too bad a night for him. Cas, on the other hand…he stole a glance over at him. Despite the bruise that melted into the shadows of his face in the darkness, he didn’t seem to be doing too badly. Dean wondered what he’d sound like, feel like. What he’d be down for… It had been six months since Lisa broke up with him, and the girls, and the occasional guys at bars lately had been kind of meh. Cas, though, from the look of him, and the attitude, knew what he wanted. Dean would welcome the change of pace.

Then as he pulled in to his driveway, something else dawned on him. Cas was at a disadvantage in the situation. Was this really completely his idea?

As they made their way in the house, Dean half regretted the urge to say something. All the same, as they made their way towards his room, it came out, awkward and halting, but there. Dean just hoped if what followed was good enough Cas would forgive the painful awkwardness.  
“Look if you’re offering because of some sort of perverted sense of owing me, don’t. I mean, no offense. You’re hot and everything, but if you’re tired, or whatever, hit the sack.” Dean said.

Cas laughed. “You think I feel obligated to you? Why would I? I merely saw an attractive man and thought perhaps he would share my desire to take the prerogative offered and have some fun.”

“Oh. OK, fair enough. So, uh, what do you usually do?”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, can they?” He returned with a mischievous look.

“I dunno, and who says you’re begging?”

 

Cas’ face twisted into a nearly manic grin. “Touché.”

“Oh, I know I am,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he kicked off his shoes. “So, what do you say?”

“If I were of the mind to speak much, I would say you seem delightful,” Castiel said. “But then I’m not in the mood for talking.”

Dean smirked, giving Cas a nod to join him on the bed. He moved lazily, stretching like a cat, his body flexing as he began to unbutton his shirt. Dean shook his head at this.

“If you’ll sit your pretty ass down, I can help you with that,” he called.

“Will you now?” He lowered himself so he was leaning across the bed towards Dean. Dean began undoing the buttons, saying, “Oh, I will.”

As the shirt came off, Cas was leaning in even more, until he was kneeling over Dean, his hands clawing at the shoulders of his t-shirt, pulling like he couldn’t wait to get it off. Dean obliged by shimmying out of it, enjoying the warm sound of appreciation the sight of his bare chest drew out of Cas.

“First impressions of you don’t lie,” Cas said, pressing in further. Now his hands were on Dean’s shoulders, pushing backwards insistently. Dean let Cas push him all the way back, sprawling out so his legs dangled off the side of the bed where he’d been sitting. Cas loomed over him for an instant, looking down until he scrambled about to straddle his waist.

Dean gave a breathy chuckle as Cas leaned in, applying his lips liberally to Dean’s.

“Mm,” he murmured as Cas paused, pulling back as he seemed to gauge Dean’s reaction.

“Too much affection for a one night stand?” Cas asked.

“What? No, keep ‘em coming.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cas replied, swiping into Dean’s mouth with his tongue, which he opened to allow.

Cas was pressed close to his body, the feeling of skin on skin making Dean burn with need. His fingers tangled in Cas’ hair as he felt like he would devour his tongue, his lips with the hunger that spiked in his stomach, a hunger that traveled lower until he was barely able to stand it.

Dean rolled them over so that he was on top, barely breaking the kiss long enough to do so. Cas laughed, pushing back against Dean’s chest with his hands. Dean let up, his face wrinkling in a mixture of mild confusion and amusement. “Not your thing huh? What are you, usually on top?”

“Oh you’re fine. I just want you with less clothing on,” Cas returned, a devilish look crossing his face.

“By all means, then,” Dean said, sitting back on his heels between Cas’ knees as Cas leaned up, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. He rolled them down over Dean’s hips, slowly peeling back the denim like he was unwrapping something precious. When they were down around Dean’s thighs, pinning his legs together. Cas sat up, pushing Dean down in the process. Dean allowed him, watching coyly as Cas worked the jeans off his legs entirely, pausing as he prodded at the front of Dean’s boxers, a quiet groan in his throat as he stifled the sheer need that Cas seemed to be enjoying watching unfold.

“You were correct, I am usually on top,” Cas said. “However I get the feeling you usually are as well.”

“So? I’m open to trying something a little different,” Dean shrugged. “And for the record it’s not my first time on bottom. Just, not usually.”

 

“A little different? You don’t even know me.” Cas observed.

“Well I don’t care. So what is it, are you gonna fuck me or are we gonna sit here talking about it?” Dean asked with a sly smile.

“Aren’t you eager?” Cas teased.

In lieu of a verbal response, Dean pulled him down to abuse his mouth again.

He sucked Cas in, the taste of him flooding his consciousness. Then Cas was pulling back again, although only long enough to skin off Dean’s boxers. He sprang free, relief making him groan. He rolled to sit up and made quick work of liberating Cas as well.

 

Then Cas had him back on the bed, hands stretched over his head, held in place with one of Cas’ hands. Cas placed a sloppy kiss to Dean’s lips again, then began to work his way down, migrating to Dean’s neck, where he paused to suck on his adam’s apple, making Dean arch into him, grinding against his hips.

 

“We’ll get there soon enough,” Cas said as he detached his lips from Dean’s throat just long enough to speak. Then he was back at it, slowly making his way down Dean’s neck, biting just enough that Dean startled slightly the first time, but soon he was kneading Cas’ shoulders with his fingers, groaning at it deep in his throat with pleasure.

Cas began to suck at one of his nipples, his fingers trailing down Dean’s chest towards his abs, stroking almost cruelly lightly at his groin. Dean shivered as he willed his finger to meet his cock, exhaling with the beginnings of relief when he was finally given that.

“So you want me to fuck you?” Cas growled, his blue eyes glinting down at Dean as he pulled back, holding himself up with one hand while he straddled Dean’s knees.

“Yeah,” Dean said altogether too quickly, resisting the desire to pull Cas back down on him. He couldn’t name what it was, or why, but he’d realized he wanted Cas inside him, and not the other way around. It might not be his usual—typically the most he’d even consider doing with a male hookup was 69, but he needed it, rationality and habit be damned.

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Cas asked, and it dawned on Dean that he hadn’t so much as talked about either of those.

“Yeah, uh, top drawer of the dresser,” he mumbled, jerking a thumb in the general direction.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Cas said, rolling off of Dean, who took the chance to ogle as he turned away, his ass in Dean’s face as he walked towards the dresser.

Perfect was the word that came to mind as he watched him shuffle about for a moment, finding the items in question.

He came back quickly, his already hard cock sticking out, so ready and enticing Dean could barely stand it.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, opening the bottle.

“Who’s riding whom?” Cas asked, and Dean just about thought he was going to lose it. He rolled over, presenting his ass, as he pulled a pillow under his hips. Cas laughed softly at this. “You want anal?”

“What’s it look like?” Dean asked.

“Alright then.”

Cas dumped the bottle into his hand, rubbing the liquid through his fingers to warm it. Dean tried to relax as Cas stroked down his back, leaving a trail of slick in the wake of the movement. His hands delved lower, between his ass cheeks, which Dean spread compliantly, a tingle of excitement running through him. Cas began to massage the outside of his hole, movements gentle and easy. Then a slick fingertip slid in, barely there at first, he wiggled it about as he inched his way in. It was nice, slow, sensuous, as he teased about deep enough he seemed to almost brush his prostate once, but all Dean could think of was how much he needed more. He wanted fullness, wanted, needed the depth. He pressed into it, urging Cas along. He was rewarded with the intrusion of another finger, now both squirming about inside him. This was better, sure, but there was still a burning need.

 

Just when he was about to insist on more, Cas introduced a third. He groaned at this, the sound growing long and drawn out as Cas replied, saying, “Oh, I know.”

This time he moved slower, edging his fingers as far in as they would go, in and out, stretching carefully. Dean soaked it in, enjoying every moment, until he felt Cas pulling out. He shifted at the overwhelming emptiness until he heard Cas mumble, “Sorry, I’m trying to get the condom on…”

Cas fiddled impossibly long with the wrapper until Dean was reduced to a mixture of hilarity and desperation. Why was it taking so long?

“They’re always a bitch. I mean I'm clean far as I know. Are you?”

“Yes, but it never hurts,” Cas shrugged, handing the packet over to Dean who extended a hand to take it. The lube all over Cas’ hands hadn’t been helping the process of opening it, he decided.

“Well I hafta say I agree,” Dean nodded, as he opened it, the wrapper fluttering to the floor to join their strewn clothes on the carpet.

He handed it back to Cas, who rolled it on with a snap. He smiled down at Dean, whose patience was wearing thin at the idea of Cas not in him this very instant.

“Come on, I’m dying here,” he complained, his heart pounding with anticipation as he felt Cas’ fingers slide into him again. It was good, but not nearly enough, he thought. Cas scissored his fingers about, stretching Dean a bit more until he seemed to think he was ready.

Cas pushed in now, slowly working his cock into Dean’s entrance. It pinched quite a bit, although Dean couldn’t exactly say anything, without humiliating himself, his pride insisted. Still, it was enough he began to involuntarily tense.

Cas seemed to notice the change in tension, as he stopped progressing and began to massage Dean’s shoulders, stroking his back and sides. “Hey, are you OK? Do you want to keep going?” he said, and at that moment Dean would normally have died of embarrassment if not for the fact Cas was being so…what was this? It was strange and ridiculous and…kind of OK, he realized despite himself. Cas didn’t seem to think it was weird, seemed to think it was normal, even. Besides, even though Cas was seeing him horribly vulnerable, Dean would never see him again, so what did his take on it matter? The paralyzing fear of embarrassment waning, he realized he wanted more of it. Not just of Cas’ cock. He wanted to hear him talking, wanted him to keep soothing. It was strange, being the bottom, finding this so enjoyable, but past the embarrassment, it felt right.

“Yeah, keep going,” Dean sighed, closing his eyes as he let the intense feeling of vulnerability wash away and focused on the sound of Cas’ voice, which honestly seemed like a song. He homed in on it, the easy way Cas’ hands danced over his back, and the bursting satisfaction that came with the pain, which was already waning as he relaxed into it.

“Just let me know. You’re in control.”

It was hard to stay tense with Cas whispering in his ear, caressing him like that. A few moments later Cas was fully seated inside him, filling him completely, the stinging gone as he had now relaxed enough to comfortably accommodate his size. It was tight, but not in an uncomfortable way—more—like he could feel him begin to ease out again, the friction utterly delicious as it now served only to fan the flames inside him. Then he was back in again, the first minor impact enough to make Dean groan, although this time with pleasure. His eyes screwed shut as they proceeded, thrusts growing gradually deeper and more powerful. Cas was good enough he made Dean’s initial tension seem normal somehow, perhaps from sheer talent. That he was absolutely amazing was the thought at the forefront of Dean’s mind as they escalated the pace, warmth searing through him with each pulse of ecstasy when Cas hit his prostate with the deeper thrusts.

He was panting when he neared the edge. At some point—he’d lost track of when, exactly, everything had closed in to the rush of Cas’ breath against his shoulders, the pounding heat of Cas inside him. It closed in even tighter as he came, shivering and sputtering as he did so. Cas groaned behind him scant seconds later, his body echoing the reverberations of Dean’s cry.

 

Impossibly quickly, or so it seemed in the endorphin-filled haze, Cas had pulled out of him and tossed the condom in the trashcan by the door. Then he was back, rolling Dean over gently, his body curving around Dean’s as he lay down beside him. Dean drifted off like this for time indeterminate, Cas' quiet breathing against his neck.

 

Dean woke up sometime after that, getting up with the intention of going to the bathroom to wash himself off from where he came. He shucked off the blanket from the bed that had taken most of the mess when he got up. He deposited that in the dirty clothesbasket before stepping in the shower.

He finished washing off and toweled himself dry, coming back out of the bathroom completely naked. The strange man he’d saved from the carjackers earlier that night in the bed had already been inside him. And he had seen the bitter emotional frailty of a hidden side of Dean, something no one else had ever seen. What else was there to see? He went back to the edge of the bed and sat down, noticing that Cas was stirring.

“Oh, hello,” he murmured as he yawned, eyes flickering open. Dean almost groaned at this. He was awake. Now he had to deal with the fact he’d seen him before when he was breaking down during sex.

 

“So, uh, what’re you thinking you’ll do tomorrow?” Dean asked, wanting desperately, if only instinctively, to avoid the topic he knew was hanging in the air. The only way he could have done anything worthy of greater ridicule was if he had been crying during sex. Cas had taken it quite well, all things considered, but the mere fact of its happening was enough.

“I will speak to the police about my car and then head home I suppose. A bus ticket or something of the like. I don’t even know what I should do; my wallet and ID got taken. But…then that’s not what you look so concerned over, is it?”

Dean shook his head silently. Crap. He was thinking of it too. As gorgeous as he was, the fact he knew made Dean cringe. How could someone be so attractive and self-assured, and still willing to put up with Dean’s embarrassing lapses?

“You could have told me you are new to being a bottom,” Cas said after a moment of quiet.

“We’re a hookup,” Dean replied, flippant as he tried to hide the fact he’d been so embarrassed. He flushed a bit, and to his devastation, Cas seemed to catch that, too. Cas ran a finger across Dean’s burning cheek, sighing.

“Yes, and, maybe I am unconventional in thinking so, but that makes communication even more important. I don’t know you or your limits. I could have hurt you.” He said softly.

“Well, you didn’t. And, what do you mean, limits?”

“I am part of a, ah, community of that persuasion.”

“Oh, you’re a kinky bastard,” Dean laughed.

“Perhaps. But Dean, I certainly wouldn’t want to hurt you, unless of course, you liked that sort of thing.” His mouth twitched in a devilish grin again, and Dean was left wondering just what all Cas might be willing to do. But that was beside the point. This was a one-night deal…

Dean sighed, lying back down beside Cas, whom he realized was rolling towards him slightly on the bed, and somehow he didn’t mind the idea of contact. Actually, he kind of wanted it.

“I enjoyed this thoroughly but I wish you were more forthcoming with your experiences. Have you actually been bottom before?”

“Twice,” Dean winced at the memory. “I wanted to try it with you. The other guys kind of left something to be desired.”

“And I didn’t?”

 

“Hell no. You were amazing. I, uh…”

“You what?” The smile in his voice was gentle, as were his hands down Dean’s sides. Dean couldn't help the way he sighed and leaned back into Cas’ touch at this, the doubt that had drawn itself up in his heart melting.

“Wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime,” he found himself saying.

“Nor would I,” Cas said, “Although the issue would be, I do not live here.”

“Well, yeah, I knew that. Wishful thinking I guess. Forget I said anything…”

“I do pass through often enough, though.”

“Hmm, that sounds good.” Dean said. “How often is that, by the way?”

 

“Monthly, although…I do like the area and the sights.” He pinched Dean’s ass teasingly as he spoke, making him laugh. “I might be able to come up with an excuse to make that trip twice a month.”

“Did I say that sounded good? I meant absolutely fucking awesome.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know it.”

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
